Malichada
|ailments = Stun, Earthblight, Defense Down, Attack Down|weaknesses = , |creator = Subnauticatracer}}Malichadas (Ma-lee-ka-da) are Large Bypaldians with the ability to hastily burrow underground. They are known for their jackhammer-like punching ability and often use this to break open the heads of predators that threaten them or to break open ant hills. Physiology Malichadas are covered in a faded yellow armor that is similar in design to a Pangolin. The scales are serrated to provide an insult to injury to would-be predators and are streamlined to allow the creature to dig through the ground. The scales on their arms don't appear to have the same design, and look similar to an Armodillo's backplates. They have a hunched posture, a small tail that drags across the ground that was left over during their evolution, and a fairly small lower body. Their upper body is absolutely built like a bodybuilder in order to hoist up the equally dense jackhammer arms. Their heads are protected by keratin growths that bear a striking resemblance to a Greek Corinthian Helmet. Their legs, while small, can hold up their upper body on their own just fine. Despite their seemingly high weight Malichada Armor is actually stronger than it is heavy, and most of it's weight comes from it's upper body and arms. Their fingers are sharp to allow clawing attacks during in species competition and for combat, and they have 2 smaller claws to grip berries without crushing them. These smaller claws can fold together to make the edge blunt enough to avoid impaling insects, and when not in use are retracted to allow the main claw, which is sharper than a knife, to be used. Behavior Malichadas are omnivores, specifically herbivorous and insectivorous, and don't pay much attention to hunters. They spend their lives picking out berries or insects, dropping them into their helmets to eat. They are capable of speech to coordinate herd movements, but their language is quite confusing to the regular hunter. They are prey to Barroths and Anjanaths and the Legiana, but when attacked they use their claws and jackhammer punch to defend themselves. If a hunter attacks, the Malichadas don't form ranks as normal. Instead, They form a line, as if warning the hunter to back off. If the hunter ignores the warning the rest of the monsters will move to a separate location while one stays behind to battle. Ecological Information Placement on the Food Chain Malichadas are top herbivores, just below Barroth and Anjanath level, despite clearly being able to take them on with some effort. They have a 5 star rating not because of their attacks but because of their high defense. Behavior to Other Monsters Malichadas will ignore the lesser predators, like Jagras, and may attempt to ward off their Great counterparts. But when a Barroth or Anjanath comes into the fray the Malichadas form ranks similar to a Turtle Formation of the romans, Arms up at the back and Fists forward at the front. This formation would allow them to hold out if they don't feel like fighting, but on their own it's a certain sight to see. Tracks Most Malichadas leave Shed Scales '''in their wake, but will leave behind the standard footprints. Specific Locale Interactions In the Wildspire Waste, some of the species with a streak of Rambo in them will take on a Barroth over Anthill domination. This battle will initiate a Turf War much different from the standard one that usually happens in Mali-Barro Turfwar Special Behaviors If struck by a magma or fire attack, the Malichada's defense heightens a small amount, as the scales are more sturdy and rigid when hot. They use this to their advantage and begin using the burnt section as a shield, which can only be knocked off via hammer. It wears off naturally after around 4 minutes. Cutscenes Ecology Cutscene A circle of Malichadans are watching a Rock Paper Scissors Lizard Spock match between two potential candidates for leadership. Mali #1 goes for Rock Abilities Burrowing Malichadas can burrow extremely fast, due to multiple fast-twitch muscle-fibers in their hands. This enables them to hide underground during Wildspire Heat Waves and allow for surprise attacks. They can only burrow in coarse or soft dirt/sand and are unable to burrow into rock, due to their claw's design. Jackhammer Punch The secret to the monster's punching ability isn't in muscle alone. Pressurized Air is also used as a "Rubber Band" to allow the muscles to keep pulling, but always stopping short, as the Pressurized Air keeps pushing it back in a twitch, causing a punch. This sudden twitch forward creates the illusion of a jackhammer punch, and what allows them to break Ant-hills, Barroth heads, basically anything with a hard skull. This twitch can be repeated multiple times in quick succession, and wastes little energy as it's muscles are only pulling it back. Pangolin Physiology Malichadas express abilities of a Pangolin, and benefit from their physiology. Their ability to curl into a ball is translated to the Bypaldian, and is their instinct when encountering 6 star predators. The Serrated Scales of the Pangolin can be found on the Malichadas, dealing small amounts of damage to predators hitting it while in it's curled state. Armadillo Armor Tough Scales reminiscent of that of the Armadillo on it's arms, Malichadas often use these as shields to defend against attacks from other monsters. Their properties can dull blades faster than normal, and as such most hunters prefer blunt weapons when fighting. It's affected by the Gunlance's shot, and so far that and the hammer are one of the only weapons that can reliably break the armor. Bladed weapons can still do so, but ready the whetstone. Rage and Tired States * '''RAGE STATE!: '''The monster's normally metallic-sheened claws turn red from blood pouring in and out at a rapid pace. Their coloring shifts toward the red spectrum, creating a form of orange, and the eyes within their helmet turn red. * '''Tired State: The monster starts turning a steely gray and it's attacks slow. It focusses on blocking attacks until it can regenerate it's stamina, and the eyes within their helmet turn orange. Their punching attacks also deal slightly less damage. Mounts TBA Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: '''Animalia * '''Phylum: '''Chordata * '''Class: '''Saurimalia (Mammalia/Saurischia mixed together) * '''Order: '''Pholilata (Pholidota and Cingluata mixed together) * '''Family: '''Malichada Mistakenly put in the same class as Dinosaurs, and again in Mammalia, Researchers have created a new class and order for the Malichada, called Saurimalia and Pholilata. This hasn't been the first time the Malichada has been moved around classifications. Some scatterbrained Researchers once gave it a place in Human Evolution: Homo Metallum. Habitat Range Even though their permanent residences are the Ancient Forest, Wildspire Waste and Coral Highlands, Malichadas have been found in places like Elder's Recess to beef up their armor by heating it and in Rotten Vale to practice combat. This shows how remarkably able they are to survive, but also professes intelligence due to training and knowledge of their heat-durability relationship. Ecological Niche As Insectivores and Herbivores, Malichadas keep the insect and berry population in check, and they themselves provide food to the victors that manage to take them down. Their meat is a prized delicacy, but is rivaled by that of the Aptonoth Attacks Calm * '''Ripple Effect: The monster hits the ground, causing shockwaves that trip hunters. This move is often used as an opener to allow it to combo. * Slab Uppercut: '''The Malichada rushes the hunter and uppercuts, sending them into the air briefly like a Jyura's Burrow Leap. * '''Consecutive Jack Punches: '''The monster sucks in air, but not to use for breaths. It compresses the air into it's massive arms and rushes toward the hunter, unleashing a barrage of blows that rapidly drain stamina if the hunter is blocking. * '''Detroit Slam: '''A powerful strike, the Malichada rushes toward the opponent and delivers a single, powerful punch. This move is capable of breaking blocks, and can stagger large monsters. * '''Air Punch: A Ranged move for the Malichada, It has varying effects depending on the monster, which can be seen via variations in their appearance. These aren't enough to warrant a new species. ** '''Rapid Assault Punches: '''Indicated by larger arms than normal, This allows for more compressed air to be stored and causes the arms to rapidly punch when attempting to move them back. The force caused creates large waves of Air that can deal some severe damage ** '''Megaton Concussion: '''A Malichada with this variant of the Air Punch have protrusions on their elbows and also have holes within their palms. The protrusion's role forces all the compressed air through the muscles and out of the palm hole, creating a massive air pulse that's effective at short range. Trivia * Malichadas change hands from dominance in a mix of Duels and a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock. This ensures that the smartest and strongest get to lead the herd. * Malichadas were inspired by an Armadillo, A Pangolin, The Leapers from Transformers FOC, and the Talpaedans from Ben 10. * Their Jackhammer punch was originally exchanged for the ability to spin their wrists 360 and form drills. This proved to have no use at all. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bypaldian Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Subnauticatracer Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Attack Down Monster